Blast
Alex, now known as Blast is a 17-year-old teen that lives in a city, but the city's name hasn't been revealed in the story so far. Blast was a normal highschool student, until a DNA-alterator machine affected him one night, and the next morning, he had super powers. The character is roleplayed by Redfork2000, and his first appearance in IALR was in Face the Music. Personality Although he's 17 years old, he doesn't act like a regular teenager. He's childish, playful, curious, etc. He is also care-free and confident. Most of the time he's just having fun. Abilities All his abilities known so far are: * The ability to fly. * Super Strength. * Super Speed * Ice powers (he gained these when learning Fridjitzu in Stories: The Ninjas of Ice. Relations with other characters Red Fork They are good friends, although they only recently met. They share a care-free and confident personality. Blue Ocean They usually are good friends, although they don't interact too often. Captain Red Shell They don't seem to get along that well. Mostly it's because of the differences in their personalities, as they are quite opposite: While Captain Red Shell is serious and irritable, Blast is playful, care-free and childish. Something that frequently happens is that Blast annoys Captain Red Shell calling him "crabby", for example this happened various times in Face the Music. Lemon Glass They get along pretty well, as Lemon Glass is very kind and pacient,and Blast likes to be humorous and fun. They are both good friends. Jaiden Blast seems to admire her, and whenever she shows up, Blast starts making puns of how "cool" she is. They seem to be good friends. Blast has revealed to have a crush on Jaiden, and the two have been developing a stronger relationship thoughout time. Tommy He's his best friend, they are always togther. Tommy likes to help Blast as much as he can, and although he can go a bit too far at times, he always means good. Blast likes to help Tommy as well, and the two see each other almost as brothers. Alice They're good friends, even though they are very different, since Blast is playful, cheerful and sometimes doesn't take things seriously, and Alice is cold, serious and methodic. However, the two have learned to get along, and are now very good friends. Boulder Usually they're good friends and they help each other. However, since Boulder is pretty gullible, he can even be tricked to fight Blast and friends. When this happens, Blast usually ends up helping Boulder realize that the villains had tricked him again. Ace Ace is Blast's older brother. They had been separated when they were childs, but in The Ace Plan, they encounter each other when Blast tries to save Jaiden from Ace. During the intense battle, Blast lungs towards Ace, and makes him drop his flute. Both then realize who the other truly is, and hug each other, happy to finally be together again. Blast admires Ace as his big brother. Ace is protective towards Blast, and helps him whenever he is in danger. Themes Trivia * It had been mentioned a few times that Blast was not really Blast's name. However, it was until The Ace Plan that his true name was confirmed to be Alex. Category:Teens Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Humans Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Ice Ninjas Category:Superpowered Teens